Roses
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: “I will love you until all the roses die.”


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: "I will love you until all the roses die."

Hello! I'm back with another story! Well, this is my valentine fic for all of you! I posted this in advance because I know I will be busy on that day. So I hope this will go well. Again, thank you to those who have read or reviewed my other stories! SALAMAT PO! The italicized words are flash backs. Hope you'll like it! The idea came from the quote I've read.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roses

A young lady at the age of 21 sits on a park bench. She's watching the sunset, the cool air touching her smooth skin. It's a nice afternoon so she decided to have a walk in the park.

_Ring!!!_

_The bell rings and she's very late. This doesn't happen to her, actually. She's always early. But today, it's different and she's running like she never run before. Is it her fault that the alarm clock runs out of batteries? Is it her fault that there was too much homework to do? Then she bumped on somebody. She didn't have enough time to know who it is. She just said a quick "I'm sorry." Then she continued running. The guy noticed that she accidentally dropped her ID. Upon seeing the picture, he smiled. "Well, she changed a lot." He said and continued walking towards his classroom._

_Tomoyo just made it to class before the teacher arrives. She thanked the Gods above for saving her. If it weren't for them, she might get detention this afternoon. She proceeds to her seat and took a deep breath. She took a long marathon from the school gates to their classroom. Just then, the teacher arrives with a young gentleman, a very familiar one. _

"_Good morning class, we have a new student today and I hope you to be nice to him." The teacher said. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's nice to meet you all." _

_Tomoyo smiled. She knows that their blue eyed friend will come back soon. Sakura mailed this news to her last week. Sakura is now living with her childhood sweetheart. _

"_Hiiragizawa-san please seat behind Daidouji-san. Daidouji-san, please raise your hand." She did what she was told and Eriol walked towards her._

"_Ohayo Daidouji-san, I believe you dropped this." He said as he handed her ID. Then she realized that her ID was indeed missing._

"_Arigatou." She smiled and he smiled in return._

o0o0o0o0o

Ever since that day, they become friends, updating each others life, exchanging recipes and starting to call each other by their first names.

_It was the foundation day at their school and Tomoyo volunteered to help out in the decoration of the whole school._

"_A little to the left Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu shouted from below. _

_She adjusted the banner a little more. Then all of a sudden, the ladder she is standing on wobbled and caused her to fall. "Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu shouted. _

_She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the cold hard floor. She estimated the total bones that she will break but instead she felt two strong hands catch her. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked her, concern is visible in his eyes and she blushed. "Yeah." She answered._

"_You now, you're cute when you're blushing." He commented and put her down. She blushed a lot more. He smiled at her._

"_Let me do that." He said and climbed the ladder to fix the banner. "Try not to work too much."_

o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Okay class, now we're cooking home made potato croquet. First you need to peel the potato. Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san please help me peel the potato." The teacher said. _

_Tomoyo and Eriol are starting to peel the potato. But Tomoyo accidentally cut herself. The peeler has damage and cut her finger. _

"_Ouch!" she exclaimed softly. Eriol immediately saw her bleed. "Hiiragizawa-san, kindly apply first aid on her to prevent infection. The first aid kit is on the counter." The teacher said worriedly. "Yes sensei."_

"_Eriol-kun, don't worry, it's just a little cut." She said softly. "It's not just a cut Tomoyo-san. What if that cut got infected? I don't want to see you hurt." He said as he put a band aid on her cut. _

_Her eyes widened, she don't know that her friend cared that much for her. She smiled. "Arigatou." _

o0o0o0o0o0o

Always there for each other…

_One afternoon, Tomoyo is sitting on a swing. She bowed her head and tears falling. _

_Eriol just came from buying stuffs for their dinner and passed by the park. He saw a girl. "Is that Tomoyo?" he asked himself and he slowly walked towards her. _

"_Tomoyo-san?" He said. Quickly as she can, she wiped her tears. _

"_Eriol-kun!" she said happy as she can._

"_Tomoyo-san, are you crying?" Eriol said as he tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_No, I'm fine." She said. _

"_No you're not." He said disapprovingly. _

_Then Tomoyo bowed her head again and her shoulders starting to shake. "Eriol-kun, I don't know what to do anymore." She said while crying. Eriol hugged her tightly. _

"_I miss Sakura-chan. It's been a year since she left. I just miss her." she said between sobs. _

"_Shhh… Don't worry. I'm sure Sakura-san is alright and probably enjoying her stay there." Eriol comforted her._

"_I just miss her…" she said in a whisper. _

_Eriol tipped her chin up and wiped her tears. "No tears…" he whispered. _

o0o0o0o0o0o

_At the Hiiragizawa mansion, Eriol and Tomoyo are cooking for dinner since Nakuru is going home late; they decided to take her place. Tomoyo decided to bake a sponge cake for dessert._

"_Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said while putting some finishing touches to her cake._

"_Yes Tomoyo-san?" Eriol said walking towards her._

"_Could you taste the cake? I want to receive my first comment from you." She said while slicing it for him._

_He chuckle. "Of course, anything for you." He said while taking a bite of her cake._

"_It's sweet." Eriol said to her. "Sweet? Is that all you can say?" Tomoyo said smiling._

"_Yes my dear, sweet, just like the one who made it." Eriol said, looking at her eyes. All of a sudden everything was quiet. Tomoyo was mesmerized with those blue and calm eyes. It like they were the pacific ocean, blue, peaceful, serene…_

"_Eriol! I'm home!" Nakuru shouted joyfully. Eriol and Tomoyo were surprised. Tomoyo slipped and Eriol tried to catch her but he failed. Both were on the floor, their lips met. _

"_Thank god I got home early. My boss said I need some break and…" Nakuru didn't finish her sentence when she saw the situation of the two. "So sorry to disturb you! Umm… I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Err…Gotta go!" she said running upstairs._

"_I think we should get up now." Tomoyo said blushing. _

"_I think that's a good idea." Eriol said while helping her up._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her short trip to the past was interrupted when someone's hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice whispered to her ear.

She smiled. "Let me guess." Her hands touched the hands that were covering her eyes. She felt a ring similar to hers. "Eriol?" she asked and the hands were removed from her eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw her fiancé. Eriol smiled at her lovingly. Oh, how she loved that smile.

"I wonder what my future wife is doing here." Eriol asked her.

"Watching the sunset." She answered. "How did you find me here?"

"Well, I love you so much that my heart is taking me to where you are." Eriol said. "Oh, and I have something for you." He handed her ten roses.

She giggled. "Why, thank you." She noticed that there is one fake rose. "Eriol?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why is this one fake?" she asked.

"I will love you until all the roses die." He said with much sincerity. Tomoyo blushed. She knows that this fake rose will never wither like the others. Just like their love, it will not die or wither.

"I love you too." She said.

THE END

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So, do you like it? Please let me know. The idea of the story here came from the quote I've read. Don't forget to review! Thank you! ( O ' v ' O ) Again, hindi to matitinag! Lol.


End file.
